Wonderland
by PhoenixQuaffle
Summary: Jaiyde is just your average everyday twenty year old girl from the 21st century. She wakes up goes to work, comes home and does it all again the next day, that is until six orcs unexpectedly appear in her kitchen one night and her world is changed forever. (Rating may change).
1. Chapter 1

**Jaiyde's POV**

Jaiyde had just gotten home from a work and was tired. It had been a long day, and all she wanted to do was fall on her bed and sleep. Sighing as it was still far too early to sleep, she entered her room deciding that she would watch one of her favourite movies The Hobbit, before she decided what she would have for dinner.

Being too last to take her shoes off, Jaiyde said on her bed and began the movie, glad that there wasn't anyone else there with her, as they tended to become annoyed with her when they watched it as she would subconsciously say all the lines, along with the characters on the screen.

She had just gotten to the part where the dwarves arrive in Rivendell, when her stomach started to rumble. So pausing the movie, Jaiyde made her way to the kitchen to find herself something to eat. Whilst waiting for her chosen meal to heat up in the microwave, Jaiyde took her hair out of its pony tail, and ran her fingers through it to remove some of the knots. Taking her dinner, she headed back to her room to finish the movie while she ate.

As the movie came to an end Jaiyde stretched her arms above her head and yawned. Getting up she made her way once again back towards the kitchen to put her dirty bowel in the sink to was up in the morning when she wasn't so tired. Glancing at the clock she sighed, it was still fairly early and she knew that if she went to bed now she would never be able to get to sleep, no matter how tired she really was.

Deciding that watching a little bit of TV would be a good idea, as she didn't want to start another movie at this late, as she knew she would be up all night that way, Jaiyde made her way to the lounge room and turned on the TV. Finding a show to watch she sat down and got comfortable.

Jaiyde hadn't been watching the TV very long when all of a sudden there came a crash from the kitchen. Freezing, Jaiyde slowly and carefully stood up, grabbing the cricket bat that one of her friends had left at her house the weekend before, and make her as silently as she could to the kitchen. She got closer she could hear voices muttering to one another in a language which sounded familiar yet she couldn't quite place.

Peeking around the corner Jaiyde let out involuntary gasp, for standing in her kitchen were no other then five or six orcs. How they had gotten there she didn't know, especially since they weren't meant to exist! But she knew that didn't matter now, all that mattered was that they were and she was in trouble, and as if anyone would believe her if she tried to call for help anyway.

Suddenly an arm reached around the corner and grabbed her. Jaiyde tried to bat the orc over the head but the thing grabbed the bat and threw it way, nearly knocking one of its comrades out in the process. The orc stopped pulling her and the rest circled around her, making escape impossible.

"Our master has been watching you," spoke the orc who had nearly ripped her arm out of its socket in broken English, or should she say common tongue. "He wishes to use you and your knowledge of the future to vanquish the Line of Durin!"

Gulping Jaiyde took a deep breath and replied as bravely as she could, "No. I will do no such thing!"

All around her the orcs snarled and glared. It appeared to Jaiyde that they thought she would either be too scared to talk back, or they really thought that she would willingly agree to such nonsense. She waited sure that one of them would hurt her at any second, she was actually surprised that they hadn't already if she were honest. The orc to her left pen its mouth as if to speak when there a flash of blinding white light. Covering her eyes Jaiyde tried to shy away from the bright light whilst not touching any of the orcs standing around her.

As the light faded to six orcs looked around themselves in utter confusion, as where the girl they were supposed to take back to their master had been was now empty.

 **Dol Guldur – Azog the Defilers POV**

Azog sat waiting for his orcs to return, he had found a girl from another world who had knowledge of the future, and he planned to use this to his advantage in defeating Thorin Oakensheild and his line.

Hearing someone enter Azog turned to see the six orcs he had sent were back, however he could not see the girl.

"Where is she!?" He snarled at his minions.

"We had her master, but a bright white light appeared, and she disappeared with it…"

"Hmmm... white light? It would seem the elves sensed you there and have brought her here for us." Azog muttered to himself whilst stroking the head of his giant white warg.

The six orcs who had failed to retrieve the girl gulped, they were positive that their master would not be happy with them, and if she truly was with the elves than that was not good.

"You will hunt down Oakensheild as well as the girl. Once you find them sent word and you shall be rewarded. Now go!"

Quickly the six orcs fled their master's presence before he decided to kill them for still being there. Azog wanted the girl and the dwarf, so that's what they would give him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thorin's POV**

Thorin wasn't impressed. First he had become lost whilst trying to locate the hobbit's home, only to find out that said hobbit had no idea how to fight or even use a weapon, and now he had lost his supposed burglar before he even had him. To say Thorin thought the whole thing was a waste of valuable time would be an understatement. The only reason he had agreed with the wizard to come to the Shire was because he had said that there was a highly skilled burglar! Thorin sighed, he knew there was only a slim chance of a hobbit wanting to help reclaim Erebor from a possibly living fire breathing dragon, but he was still highly disappointed all the same.

Most of the company had started to wander around the hobbit hole, but most were still near the kitchen and dining rooms. Fili and Kili however had moved to the living room, and Thorin could faintly hear them discussing what their mother, his sister Dis had said to them before they had left the Blue Mountains. Smiling slightly as he listened to them he made his way over to Balin.

"It appears we have lost our burglar." Said Balin as Thorin approached him. "Probably for the best, after all what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-makers, hardly the stuff of legend."

"There are a few warriors amongst us." Thorin replied.

"Old warriors." Balin said with a slight roll of his eyes at Thorin.

"I would take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron hills, for when I called upon them they answered. Loyalty, honour, a willing heart. I can ask now more than that." Answered Thorin.

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice." Balin stressed as he stood to be at closer height to Thorin. "You've done honourably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains. A life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

"From my Grandfather to my Father, this has come to me." Said Thorin holding up the key Gandalf had given his at the beginning of their almost pointless meeting. "They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me."

Balin nodded his head, "Then we are with you laddie. We will see it done." He finished patting Thorin on the shoulder.

Together they made their way to the living room, Thorin had heard Fili and Kili in earlier. The rest of the company had also made their way there during he and Balin's talk and they began to hum as Thorin made his way over to the fireplace, pulling out his pipe as he went. The tune was almost eerie, but all the dwarves knew it by heart, and lost in the melody Thorin began to sing the haunting song of their past.

 _Far over, the Misty Mountains Cold,_

 _To dungeons deep, and caverns old,_

 _We must away, ere break of day,_

 _To find our long, forgotten gold._

 _The pines were roaring on the height,_

 _The winds were moaning in the night,_

 _The fire was red it flaming spread,_

 _The trees like torches blazed with light._

As the dwarves finished singing the most bizarre thing began to happen. Thorin watched as the candles placed around the room began to flicker as if a breeze was blowing them, only the window was shut and the was no breeze in the hobbit hole at all. The others seemed to have noticed this as well, and many of them seemed to be looking for the source, whilst trying not to move to far away from their kin.

All of a sudden the candles went out as well as the fire, and Thorin heard an almost silent pop from the centre of the room, before all the candles and the fire relit themselves.

Blinking Thorin looked to where he had heard to pop, and there right in the centre of the room was a girl. She seemed to be unconscious, but Thorin took note of her appearance as best he could without moving any closer. She appeared to be young, but he could tell she was at least of age. Her hair was down and was laying around her head like a golden halo, which Thorin secretly admitted looked quite lovely, with the slight waves in it. Next he noticed how small she was, for she was obviously from the race of men, but she looked to be around the same height as the hobbit, and if he hadn't seen he rounded ears, he might have mistaken her as and elf child, which he was thankful she wasn't.

"Who is she?" Ask one of his nephews. He couldn't tell as he was still focused on the girl in front of him.

"We don't know lad." Replied Balin, "We will have to wait until she wakes up before we can ask her."

"Aye, be patient. There ain't nothing we can do till then." Dwalin added.

Thorin agreed with his friends, and told everyone to get some sleep as they would be leaving in the morning. Sighing he noticed the wizard trying to get his attention, so he made his way over to him.

"What is it Gandalf?"

"We need to take the girl with us when we leave in the morning." Gandalf informed him.

"What? Absolutely not! Why would you even suggest that! She can stay here with the hobbit, where she will be save."

"She must come, I can sense magic around her. I think something, or someone has brought her here for a reason, and I fear it's not with good intention." Gandalf said whilst eyeing the unconscious girl on the floor. "I will take fully responsibility for her, but a think she may be in trouble."

Thorin sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot tonight; "Very well wizard, but she will be _your_ responsibility and yours alone."

"Of course. Goodnight."

And with that the wizard turned and walked further into the hobbit's home to rest. Turing back to the living room Thorin noticed that the sofa was unoccupied, so carefully so as not to wake the girl, he picked her up and laid her on it covering her with the blanket draped over the back, before making his way over to were his nephews had set up. With one last sigh Thorin lay down and fell asleep, dreaming of Erebor and a certain golden haired girl.


End file.
